Baby photos
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: When Henry helps his mums and grandma do some spring cleaning in Regina's mansion he finds something he wished he never found.
1. Spring-Cleaning Discovery

Henry had spend most of his morning helping his mum declutter the mansion. Removing the unnecessary items that they no long needed to make space had never been so hard, manly because most of the objects were packed in boxes and had never been open but yet been placed in the garage only to be forgotten about. Starting with the garage Henry and Regina began to sort out the boxes of items one by one to decided if they were worth keeping or throwing. They came cross many shoe boxes of sandals, wedges and Flip Flops which hadn't been wore due to lack of warm weather in Storybrooke and even old coats that Regina had forgotten to throw away as the moths had gotten to them. However it wasn't long longer after 12pm that Henry and Regina brought in a couple of helping hands.

"Regina you have a lot of stuff I mean did you really need so many coats in leather?" Emma said she open here now tenth box of coats. dusting off the remaining dust on the coats Emma pulled out one of the leather coats which was a white leather jacket. "Really Regina a white jacket in leather?" Emma said as she question Regina taste in fashion.

"I happen to like white leather is that wrong?! or is white too innocence for me." Regina said looking back at Emma.

"No. I just thought black was your colour." Emma smiled as she watched Regina roll her eyes at her response. softly laughing at the two women Snow placed two more boxes in the pile to be thrown away.

"well I think you look good in white it really brings out your eyes." Snow said as turned back to the two women. Regina smiled softly back at Snow replying a thank you.

"Oh mum stop sucking up your only being extra nice and sweet so you don't get heavy boxes." Emma said making Snow narrow her eyes towards the daughter.

"No I was actually telling the true thank you very much." Snow said playfully poking her daughter on the shoulder.

"well for that Snow you can sort small boxes of videos for me." Regina said as she watched Snow jump with glee as her little complement paid off. Picking up the videos snow gave Emma a cheeky smile as she walked off into the living room; Making Emma roll her eyes.

"The two fight like little children you know that right." Regina said closing her cardboard box that she was finished sorting.

"You know you love us Really Regina."

Meanwhile up in the cold dusty attic Henry was sorting more boxes of old photos. "Henry are you okay up there? " Regina called.

"Yes mum it just a bit dusty up here."

"Please be careful I don't want you having coughing fits." Regina called with concern to her little prince, well big Prince since Henry was almost 17.

Henry continued on what he was doing until he came across one box in particular. It was a big brown box with a label which read 'Baby photos'. Curious in what was in side Henry opened the box. Looking in side it he was shocked on what he had found. " They all of me" Henry whispered to himself. The pictures show every embarrassing part of his childhood from nursery till he primary school. Sure he had a couple of pictures of him around the mansion but not like this. Not as in embarrassing as this. However Henry was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps make there up the attic. Henry knew that once his mother's saw the photos they would want to put them all over mansion and Snow's Apartment if he wasn't careful. Quickly closing the box and covering it with an old piece of cloth to his it out of sight, all three of the ladies entered the attic.  
"Wow Henry you were busy." Emma said as she looked around the attic. "You have managed to sort half of them with us we should of let you do the garage as well." Smiling at Henry Emma began picking up boxes to bring down stairs. Henry however tried his best not to look suspicious as he stood in front of the covered box but unfortunately for Henry Snow had noticed his uneasy look.

"Henry you okay you look tense?" Now Emma and Regina were both looking Henry with concern on their faces.  
"Yeah I am fine." Henry said trying to look nature. However for Regina she knew something was up. Looking behind him she noticed the old cloth on top of a brown box.

"Henry what's behind you?" Regina said walking up towards the covered box.  
"It's nothing mum really." Henry pleaded.

Regina removed the old cloth to reveal the brown box and Henry watched as his mother's lips turn into a glowing smile.

-  
It had been 2 hours since his mothers and grandma found his baby pictures and Henry had never thought he would be back in hell but here he was. Regina, Emma and Snow had looked thorough all the pictures of his first school Christmas play which he dressed up as a little angel and his first official baby photo's which Regina got done professionally.

"Oh look Henry a picture of you when you lost your two front teeth. So cute." Emma said as she showed him.

"This one is my favourite Henry in the bath playing with the rubber duckies." Snow said which Regina agreed.

"Henry look you and Pongo when you were three you were so small then." Regina said with fondness.  
"Can you guys stop now I think you have seen enough. Henry said who now wished he was invisible.

"Your right Henry I think we have seen enough but violet hasn't. Emma said with a mischief smile making Regina and Snow laugh their heads off.


	2. Videos

Robin had arrived at her aunt's house with Alice for the welcome back party. After the curse was broken everyone returned back to Storybrooke, well the united Realms now. Everyone wanted a nice peaceful get together and Robin thought it would be perfect for Alice her fiance to finally meet the family.

" Robin are sure about this? I mean you have a huge family...what if they don't like me." Alice was clearly nervous. She had only met Robin's mother Zelena, Aunt Regina and cousin Henry along with his little family. However she had never met Robin's extended family. " Don't be silly Alice of course my family will like you. Everyone has been dying to see us." Robin said as she placed a gentle kiss on Alice's temple. " Alice I promise everything will be fine your part this family now. Its only right you get to know them." Shaking of her nerves Alice nodded her head in agreement. Knocking the door Robin and Alice waited patiently for the door to and when it did Robin smiled at the sight of her Aunt Regina.

" Hey Aunt Regina. Sorry where kind of late." Robin said both her and Alice entered the mansion foyer. " Don't worry you didn't miss much." Regina said as she gave both the women a warm hug each. " Are you ready to meet the Family Alice." Regina looked at the uneasy Alice. " Don't be nervous we are one big happy family here." Regina said with a smile but before Robin or Alice could walk into the living room a familiar face had walked into foyer.

" I thought I heard a familiar voice voice. Its baby cousin Robin." Neal said as he lifted Robin into tight bro hug. Neal was only a year older then Robin but was much taller then her and to be honest most people in the family. He was definitely David's son with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes but he had his mother's kind smile. " Its nice to see you Neal but no bear hugs please." Robin said as she tried to breathe through the tight hug. Neal only laugh as he placed Robin back down onto her feet. "Sorry I forgot how fragile you are." Neal said in a joking tone .Catching her breath again Robin smiled at the comment. The banter had already began and Robin couldn't believed she actually missed it. " Who are you calling Fragile. I beat you in the school wrestling club." Neal playfully rolled his eyes. " You mean I let you win plus that was years ago when are you going to let it go."

" Never." Robin teasingly smiled back Neal but Regina quickly shut down their childish act. " Enough you too. your not ten anymore your adults please act like one." Regina said seriously. Alice smiled at the little banter between Robin and her cousin, she could tell they were close and she had a always wondered what Robin was like a child which she was sure Neal knew all the answers to. " Sorry, any who Neal I would like you to meet my Fiance Alice." Neal smiled at Alice as he shuck her hand. " Pleasure to meet you Alice."

It had been an hour or so into the little get together and Alice had successfully met everyone. She had met the famous Charming family Snow and David, The other hook, Emma Swan-Jones with her baby Hope. She was also reunited with Henry, Ella, Lucy and Zelena which was nice to see them again. Sitting in the living room everyone caught up with each other. They spoke about their lives in Hyperion Heights and even spoke about the date of Robin and Alice's wedding. However the peaceful chatting was changed when Snow changed the topic.

" Oh Regina I forget to tell you that I found some old unlabelled boxes in the garage when I was cleaning." Snow said to Regina with a polite smile. Since Regina left to be with her son in another realm Snow had be cleaning Regina's mansion. Making sure everything was clean in her friends absences. Regina hadn't mind it fact it didn't bother to much but at the mention of a the unknown boxes reminded her of a special day.

" Oh I hope its more Baby Photos of my precious prince." Regina said looking at her son who had slightly turn pink from the old memory of tragic spring cleaning day. " Please Mum not this again you promise you wouldn't do that again." Henry whine at his mother. However Emma and Snow only laughed as they too remembered the funny day. " I still remember your face when we showed them to Violet."

Ella was now curious. " Who's Violet? and what are these baby photos?" Henry wanted to disappear in this very moment. " Violet was Henry first girlfriend when he was in school and one day we decided to show her Henry's most adorable baby pictures Which we found in the attic during Regina's Spring cleaning." Emma said trying to hold in her laughter. Ella was now laughing too at the little story. " Oh Henry you poor thing. Maybe we should open the boxes and see if there more." Robin said teasingly to her older Cousin who only gave her a mean stare. Everyone pretty much agreed to opening boxes too as they were curious what was in them. Ella, Lucy especially where curious as they never seen a photo of young Henry. " Daddy please can we see we are family after all." Lucy said with puppy eyes. Henry sighed to himself as he prepared himself for embarrassing moment. " fine open the boxes mum." Henry said with dread.

Both Regina and Zelena opened the boxes however to their surprise they had found the jackpot. Inside the boxes were pictures but also videos. Looking at the pictures Both Regina and Zelena had mischief in their eyes. Although Henry just wanted it to be over. " Mum, Zelena can you please get this over with. "

" these Pictures and videos are not just of Henry." Regina so everyone can hear. Everyone was drawn to the excitement of what was in the box including Robin who was completely amused by the whole situation. Although When Zelena locked eyes onto her smiling daughter, Robin amused smile disappeared. Robin knew what was in the box and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

" Robin Look you on Halloween wearing your wolf costume with chocolate all over your face." Zelena said as she showed everyone in the room. Robin had buried her face into a nearby cushion on the couch. Four almost an hour they had watched all of Robin's baby videos. From her first steps to her cheese dance recitals when she was 11. They had even found a embarrassing photo of her covered head to toe in mud and hay with Zelena's farm animals back in the farmhouse In Storybrooke.

" Robin remember this We had matching unicorn onesies when you was five, remember you wanted to be a unicorn so badly." Zelena said as she remembered the fond memory. She had passed to picture Alice who eyes light up and she busted out laughing. " Oh, Robin look you are so cute in this."

Henry was truly enjoying himself. There was only a few pictures of him but only people who focused on them were his wife and Lucy as there was much more photos and videos of Robin's photo. Sitting closer to Robin Henry Nudged his younger cousin and when she looked up at him she frowned deeply but Henry only smiled. " Not so funny now when it's happening to you is it." Rolling her eyes Robin signed. " I guess not."

" well it going to get hilarious when I post this on social Media for TBT!" Neal said as he over heard Henry and Robin. Robin's widen with fear. " You won't dare!" Taking a picture of on of the photos Neal looked back at Robin with most mischievous grin. " True me."

I Hope you enjoyed part 2 of Baby photos. I wasn't going to continue it but I was inspired by another writer who suggested a really great idea for another one-shot for this story that got me writing. So I just want to say special thanks to Camthehistoryman24 for the cool idea :-) x


End file.
